A Case Of Identity 2
by A.K.Rai
Summary: Comedy: Holmes is forced to disguise as a woman. On the same night Watson is depressed over the loss of mary and gets the worst for wear, but he then meets a beautiful woman with lovely gray eyes, and says some things he later regrets! Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I am mealy toying with them my enjoyment.

Anyway I thought I would write this just for a bit of fun. Hope you enjoy!

Watson:

The singular occurrence that took place in the bitter winter of '93, is one that I dearly wish not to relay to the public, however, my friend has said that he will only put it in the past when I have made note of it, this revealing part of his strange sense of humor. Naturally, when completed, this account will be locked away, and I sincerely hope, never looked upon again. Again for his own enjoyment Holmes has written some of this tale himself, parts which would make my face burn red if I were to write them myself.

As aforesaid it was in the bitter winter of 1893, by now I was missing my Mary more then ever and it was this grief perhaps that lead me to the local inn on that faithful night. When entering I managed to find my self a stool by the bar, and after ordering a pint of their finest ale I placed my arms on the counter and rested my head in my hands. I expected that I would sit there contemplating until closure, but a call of my name knocked me from my thoughts. "Watson old chap! Come over here and sit with us!" It was Fredrick Wilson one of my old friends from school, we were one the rugby team together. I walked over to his table only to see that he was seated with a young woman, and a wonderful one at that. Her beauty seemed to radiate around her and I thought I saw her smile softly at me as I sat down by her side. She had long silky black hair, a thin curvy figure and, although slightly thin, her face was as comely as a china dolls. Lifting her hand in mine I pressed it to my lips only removing them when she herself pulled away, there was now a definite grin upon her face.

Holmes:

I had just run up a vital clue in connection with a case in which I was working, it appeared that I would need to interview a certain Fredrick Wilson to gain the last piece of the puzzle. Over the next few days I tried variance disguises in an attempt to talk with him. I already knew though that he, like Watson, was a charm with the ladies and only seemed to talk with them, tending to ignore the male sex altogether. Desperate times called for even more desperate actions, and in a last ditch attempt to save my client from the hangman's noose I decided to test my acting skills to the limit. Watson appeared to have gone out for a stroll, so now was my moment of opportunity and I went downstairs to talk with our land lady. I simply told her that I had a female client that had few funds, and was in desperate need of a dress and some makeup. I knew that her tender side would easily give way to this lie and after a matter of minutes I found myself in my room trying on a dress from when Mrs Hudson was in her youth. It took a while to navigate myself into it and once I had it on I remember feeling extremely sorry for the woman of this world, how on earth did they manage to go about their daily lives in such flamboyant garment's! Putting on the make-up and wig with extreme care to hide any man like features, I was forced to remind myself of the Study in scarlet, as Watson had so romantically named it. In the case a young man who had said his name to be Sawer had come to our residence in order to claim a lost ring, we took him in though believing him to be an elderly lady. If he could pull it of in front of my penetrating eyes, then I certainly could too.

I had already made arrangements to meet Mr Wilson in the local pub, and managing to spot him instantly as I entered. I deduced that he had not been waiting long as the rains that had spread themselves throughout London all today had only within the last half an hour stopped, him being as dry as a bone could have only come to the pub within that time period therefore. I walked over to him, careful to stride as young woman might and not a middle aged gentleman. We greeted each other, me careful to use a slightly more high-pitched soft voice. Everything was going to plan, all I needed him to tell me is where exactly he was last Thursday at 700pm, then I could leave and remove this extremely itchy dress. We talked for a while, though he seemed more interest in the 'woman' before him then answering any of 'her' questions, it would take time to gain his trust, but I had to be patient, one wrong word and he would instantly close up to me like I have seen so many do before him. It was then that a most remarkable thing occurred, for who should walk into the bar but my colleague Watson, I was relieved to see that he sat down in front of the bar however, with his back towards me. It would seem that the fates had chosen to play a cruel joke on me though, as following my gaze Mr Wilson spotted Watson as well and to my even greater horror he called the doctor over. If Watson recognised me now the game was up and my client was as good as dead. Therefor I gave him a soft smile that I have seen so many a woman greet him with, he sat down by my side and, to my great embarrassment he took up my hand in his and pressed it against his lips. It was a strange feeling, as I could never recall having been kissed before, even if it was on the hand. To my surprise an overwhelming urge to laugh came upon me and I was hard pressed to restrain my face to a mere grin as I withdrew my hand.

Watson:

Wilson and I talked for many an hour, but my thoughts kept wondering towards the woman, who had said her name to Sheryl Lock, she seemed somewhat impatient, and I wondered what connection she could have with Wilson. After he had had much to drink Wilson became somewhat uncommunicative, so I seized my chance to talk to Sheryl. "So Miss Lock, might I ask how you are connected with Wilson here?"

"O we are only friends Sir"

"Really? That's.. well that's nice, I don't believe I have introduced myself fully, I am Doctor Watson"

"I know"

"You know?

"O what I mean is that I am always reading your stories in the Strand, of Mr Sherlock Holmes, how is he by the way?

"Well he's fine, I believe he is working on an important case at the moment so I went out so as not to disturb him"

"Does this happen often?"

"O yes all the time, its rather annoying actually, but then again he is one of many an annoying quality"

"O really? Well I best be off, my friend here does not seem like he is in the mood for conversation" Indeed Wilson appeared to have passed out.

Holmes:

Watson and I talked warmly for a while, and I was surprised to here that it was for my sake that he had left the house, and even more surprised that he did this often and found it annoying. I would have to talk to him about that when we returned. But for the present I could see that I was to gain no more from Wilson. Watson too appeared to be getting steadily more and more drunk himself, and I thought it more important to save him from further embarrassment rather then try to get more from Wilson. I stood up to leave. "Surly you are not going so soon Sheryl?"

"I am afraid I must doctor" I said in a falsely sweet voice.

"Well then I must come with you, I could not have you walking home alone"

"O do not worry, I have arranged for Wilson here to take me home in a hansom" I nudged Wilson as I said this in order to wake him.

"What? O you wish to leave now of course, come along and I'll hail a hansom for us both" Wilson said grogley. "You will get a lift also will you not Watson old chap?"

"I would love to" Watson said to my annoyance, this was my last chance to get the information I wanted. It was all three of us however that got into the hansom, Watson placing himself a little close to me for comfort. How I wanted to show him who I was, but I could not, Wilson was still there and it would give the game away.

The journey to Baker street began, luckily Watson was to drunk to realise I had given 221b Baker street as my address. He then did something that made me jump. He placed his hand upon mine, I could not move mine or Wilson would notice something was wrong, so I was forced to sit there more uncomfortable then I had ever been before. Having also to pretend I did not notice him staring at me with such a expression on his face as I have never seen.

We were almost at Baker street when Watson took a deep breath and leaned towards me. "O Sheryl, I know I have not known you long, but I am afraid to say that I have fallen head over heels in love" This took me by complete surprise, and I was forced to lean right back against the wall as his face came closer to mine, closer, then closer. Wilson appeared to find Watson's drunkenness amusing, and did nothing to stop it. Soon he was within inches of my lips, "O Sheryl, will you marry me?" This was to much, I shut my eyes, fearing what was about to come. But nothing happened. I waited a few seconds before opening them again, when I did it was to find that thankfully Watson had passed out. We had reached our residence, and I insisted that if Wilson were to carry him up, I would be happy to take care of Watson for the night.

Watson:

I awoke on our sofa at Baker street, remembering nothing of the night before save that I had meet a old friend Wilson at the pub, he had a lady with him and we had talked... and then, nothing. Holmes walked into the lounge with a smile on his face. "What happened to me Holmes?" I asked

"O you merely ruined my investigation, dear fellow"

"I did? I'm so sorry, is there anything that I could do?"

"Yes as soon as you have recovered from your headache you can go and meet with your friend Wilson and ask him a few questions for me. If you don't I will be forced to reject your proposal to me"

"Proposal? What type of proposal?"

"Why to marry of course!" It all came rushing back to me, it was Holmes...in a dress?

"Yes Watson it was I" he said in answer to my thoughts "Tell me, am I really that annoying?"

THE END

OK so that seemed like a much better story in my head then it did when writing, but if you've read all the way to the end then it cant have been that bad could it? Anyway as I said it was only for a bit of fun, I realise that I was probably inaccurate in a lot of respects, but please review to say if you liked it!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
